thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelique Schlano
Angelique Schlano is a female tribute from District 1, and was created by ViniciusDeAssis1999. Her district partner is Billie Tatium. When submitting District 1, Angelique and Billie do not need to be together. Basic Information Name: Angelique Schlano District: 1 Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Appearance: Angelique has long and flowing blonde hair, which goes down until reaching the middle of her back. The upper part is a little bit darker than the rest of her hair, and she usually lets her hair free. She has dark green eyes, something pretty common for girls coming from District One. She is pretty fit and muscular as most of the girls in the career academy, but she as contrary as most of the other girls, does not like to wear jewelry and expensive acessories. Personality: Seeing quickly, Angelique can be considered an ordinary girl in District 1, she is just another beautiful face in the crowd. Just looking at her face, you will not see anything different as most girls from District 1 have almost the same appearance and clothes, but if you get to know her better, you will surprise herself. She is humble and gentle, as contrary of the majority in her district. She does not care about clothes or jewels, in her point of view, the character of a person is more important than what he or she can buy in a shop. She is also pretty trustworthy and loyal, and would do anything to make her friend happy and satisfied. She is type of a solidary girl, she cares more about the others than herself, and she thinks everybody should be like that. Angelique is a courageous and brave girl, fear is not present in her dictionary. She loves the danger and the taste of experimenting new things. Backstory: Angelique was born in an ordinary region of her district, it was not that wealthy compared to the standards, but it was also not one of the poorest ones. Her family was pretty common, her father was a Peacekeeper and her mother was a saleswoman at a jewelry store. They were pretty wealthy, and she always had what she wanted during her childhood, including good dolls and excellent clothes, even though she did not want any of these. Angelique could not care less about expensive things or shiny jewels, she just wanted to use her ordinary clothes and do not be discriminated at the streets. Back in school when she was about seven years old, the girls would pick up on her and judge her for clothes, and used to call her poor and shabby, but she ignored them the most she could. Until once when she was nine years old and one of the girls ripped Angelique's clothes and set them on fire during a ball gown hosted by the school. Angelique simply promised revenge, and stayed in the party, only using her underwear. The other day, she asked her father to enter in the career academy and he allowed it. She started to practice at the career academy, and the other girls started to bully her with fear of being beaten up by Angelique. She begun to raise solitary, with only a few friends in school, but she wanted this way. She did not want many fake friends, she wants just a bunch of true ones and it is perfectly enough for her. When she completed sixteen years old, her name was called off during the Reaping, and a bunch of girls volunteered to take the spot. Angelique did not allow that, and walked up to the stage smiling. If the fate destined it for her, she is going to follow it without hesitating. She trained and has suffered worse things in the past, so why not? Weapon(s): When Angelique practices in the career academy, she is not forced at all to train with all of the weapons, but she decides to do so usually. Of course, she clearly has a favorite weapon, a weapon that she has more experience and can use easier than the other ones. This weapon is a throwing knife, or in the plural, since she usually trains with more than just one. She focues her early training with these throwing knives, as she thought it was going to be easier to grab, wield, throw or launch in case she was reaped for the Hunger Games. Along with those knives, she also managed to learn a lot about wielding spears '''and after years practicing with them, she has pretty sure that she can toss one right at the target. '''Strengths: Training at a Career Academy obviously gathered a lot of skills for Angelique, but the main one is her speed. Training and practicing at the gymnasium transformed her into one of the fastest runners of the entire district, and she became pretty agile and stealthy after this training. She is one of the fastest girls in her career academy, if not, the best one. She can run for hours and hours without getting tired, but she prefers to avoid that because she knows that if she spends all of her energy once she will not recover it too quickly. Along with her speed and agility, Angelique has become an expert at close combats, even if she is barehanded. The hand-to-hand combat instructor in the Career academy is one of her uncles, and he would make her spend a lot of time in that section. She also knows how to use weapons in advantage during a close combat. Weaknesses: As every single human, Angelique is not perfect. She certainly is not. She has gathered weaknesses during her pathway to where she is now, and one of them is the fact that she really does not know anything about forests. Her forest knowledge '''is poor, precarious, and she does not do anything to learn about it. She is pretty ignorant when she thinks that it may not be a obstacle for her, as it probably will be inside the arena. Along with the forest knowledge, Angelique is not that good '''leading other people, and she will avoid doing that, no matter what is the situation. She has afraid of picking the wrong decisions and lead the people who are supporting on her fall down completely, literally or not. Fears: Iophobia, fear of Poison. Alliance: Thinking properly, Angelique would not think of the career alliance as the best alliance to be with, since she is not bloodthirsty and cruel as the other career tributes, but she knows that standing with the careers would offer a bigger chance of her survival, and she will do anything to exit that arena alive, so she has no option but choosing the careers. Token: A handmade golden necklace that her mother made exclusively for her in her one year old anniversary. Advanced Information Reaping Reaction: During her reaping, when her name is called off to represent District 1 as the female tribute, she will not hesitate in leaving her area and heading to the stage, even if other girls try to volunteer to take her place. The destiny decided to get her reaped off for the Hunger Games, and she has trained for that, so why does not she take a chance on the fate? Chariot Rides Reaction: She will just stand up in her chariot and face the crowd, just waving sometimes. She will totally not smile, to pass her serious personality for the Capitol audience. Maybe hold the hand of her district partner if he is actually nice. '''Group Training Routine: '''Stay with the career alliance during the beginning, but trying to avoid any big conflicts with other tributes. After she knows well the other career tributes, she will hang around the Training Center, trying to learn a little bit in each section in the gymnasium. She will not talk to other tributes, just if he or she is also a career, and is cool. '''Private Training Strategy: '''Honestly, she will show off her skills, and the training score that comes will be a pure coincidence. She is not going to be crazy and all obsessed for getting a high training score, but she will try her best to do not fail inside the gymnasium and make the Gamemakers give a low training score to her, or it will lead her sponsors to give up on sponsoring her. Games Information This tribute has not been entered in any Games yet. Trivia *She is officially the brand new ViniciusDeAssis1999's signature tribute, being the fourth girl from District 1 to be so. *She was going to be from District 4 originally, but her creator decided that District 1 would fit better in her personality and backstory. Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Females Category:Reaped